Bolero
by Hoshino.aQane
Summary: Eres y serás una maravillosa bailarina, bailas increíble… ¿Aún es un sueño? Songfic Dbsk-Bolero


**.-*Bolero*-.**

**  
Soñé sobre ti,****  
bailando en el escenario de la luna que sobresale en la oscuridad.**

El destello entre la penumbra anuncio su figura. La suave melodía acompañaba sus dóciles movimientos, implantando lagunas imaginarias en las mentes inmovilizadas. Su cabello rosáceo bailo entre vueltas elegantes…

--Sakura…

Admiraba con deleite aquella hermosa figura danzante, los escalofríos se hacían presentes de solo ver una sonrisa en su rostro.

Era como un ángel, uno cargado de elegancia y majestuosidad. Su toque perfecto y las puntas de sus pies, disfrutaban del Ballet…

--tu sueño…

**Profundas, profundas las heridas en tu corazón****  
Una a una no las tienes que soportar****  
Nadie te culpara tu solo tienes que ser tu misma**

--aun te recuerdo…

La frustración cayó en sus ojos. Sus claros ojos se volvieron sombríos y fríos. Un pensamiento amargo se cobijo en su corazón…

--_no puedo… yo…quiero._

Pequeñas y delgadas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. El cansancio fue el resultado de su insistencia frente a cada intento que daba. No lo lograría. No lo haría de ninguna manera si no creía en que ella podía lograr todo lo que deseara…

--_quiero bailar…como lo hacia mamá…_

Unos ojitos azabaches se escabulleron por el cristal. Miraba como sus pequeñas manos limpiaban sus lágrimas con impotencia. Se irguió aún más, para analizar a situación. Aquella pequeña niña que conocía lloraba sola frente a su reflejo…

--_como ella…solo como…ella._

Sus sollozos frágiles lo traspasaban todo, su sufrir inocente se dejaba oír con tristeza. Mediante cada lagrima que caía, su frustración se retiraba lentamente…

--_no llores…_

Lo miro sin esperar un segundo, ese niño era el mismo de siempre, tan dulce y tímido como lo había conocido. Inocente y su mejor amigo a sus cortos años que poseía…

--_ya no llores…Sakura._

Un destello de tranquilidad se vio brillar en sus ojos jade. La sonrisa mágica que le dedicaba, a diario le daba fuerzas y apoyo para volverlo a intentar.

_--Sasuke-kun…¿me ayudas?_

**Toca para mi la dulce y fugaz melodía del bolero****  
Vuela alto serás capaz de encontrar el lugar que curara tus heridas**

La magia fluía desde las luces. El escenario y plataforma de su arte se combinaban. Transformaban aquella mujer en un hada de ensueños, el vestuario majestuoso y la puesta en escena contribuían a la inmaculada ilusión que había creado frente a cada uno de los espectadores…

--los esfuerzos se recompensan… siempre será así _bonita._

**En el cuarto oscuro, desbordándose por la ventana de un corazón****  
que no se puede llenar**

--_por favor…solo dame tu mano ¿si?_

Cuantas veces escuchó eso. Años sin poder negarse a la emoción que transmitía cada fracción de su perfecto rostro. Una petición que su corazón nunca supo rechazar. Desde que por primera vez pidió su ayuda, aunque fuera vergonzoso, acepto ayudarla…

**El sueño se esta haciendo mas fuerte**

-_eres y serás una maravillosa bailarina, bailas increíble…_

**Bajo la luz de la luna**

Giraba a su alrededor con prestancia. Sonreía risueña al sentir que su mirada azabache no se apartaba de ella ni un segundo

--_Gracias..._

**Escuchando únicamente al ritmo de la esperanza****  
El sueño se esta acumulando**

-_tu…también bailas cada día mejor._

**Toca para mi la dulce y fugaz melodía del bolero****  
Vuela alto serás capaz de encontrar el lugar que curara tus heridas**

El paso del tiempo se vio marcado en aquellas imágenes, dos pequeños niños bailando. Mediante cada paso se transformaban y crecían juntos. Sus pequeños e inocentes cuerpos fueron remplazados por los del presente…

**Deja que bailes libremente**

En sus brazos se mecía con lentitud, su cabello largo y rosa chocaba con sus brazos. Mientras giraba desprendía aquel inconfundible aroma…

-_cerezos…_

**¿No lo Sabes?****  
Yo estaré a tu lado**

Su cabeza se hundió con suavidad en la curvatura de su cuello. Aspirando el fresco aroma mientras se dejaban arrastrar por la dulce melodía…

**Eternamente**

--_¿siempre?_

**Te protegeré**

--_siempre…Sakura._

**Tu precioso futuro.****  
Donde sea que vayas,****  
Yo seguiré deseando,****  
Yo te protegeré**

Se elevo con delicadeza y cayo con seguridad sobre la punta de sus pies. La última nota de la melodía que la acompañaba había cesado. Irguió orgullosa la cabeza recibiendo el sonido inigualable de los aplausos. Su mirada angelical se encontró con los oscuros y puros ojos azabaches de uno de los espectadores…

-Sasuke-kun…

Sonrió al sentir su mirada. La observaba con una añoranza única mientras guardaba el momento entre sus mas preciados recuerdos.  
El momento en que ella se mostró con esplendor, lo había vivido con él. Tal cual como aquella vez susurraba las mismas palabras con adoración…

**Toca para mi****  
La deslumbrante y dolorosa…****  
El apasionado brillante bolero****  
Nunca estas sola…****  
Así que vuela hasta que termine tu vida****  
Este es el lugar donde perteneces**

Toco su pecho y la miró de frente…

--¿Aún es un sueño?

Los asientos vacios del recinto y las paredes sin vida hicieron escuchar su pregunta con fuerza…

--Esta cumplido…

Entrelazo su mano con la de su acompañante.

**Toca para mi la dulce y fugaz melodía del bolero****  
Vuela alto serás capaz de encontrar el lugar que curara tus heridas…**

--Tu corazón Sasuke-kun… es ahí donde vibró bailando. Donde me atrevo a dar pasos y lograr lo que nunca había esperado…solo con estar ahí pude lograr convertirme en lo que soy…

--_quiero bailar…como lo hacia mamá… como ella…solo como…ella…_

--Lo haces mucho mejor que ella…mucho mejor, bonita…

**Soñé sobre ti,****  
bailando en el escenario de la luna que sobresale en la oscuridad…**

**.-*Bolero*-.**


End file.
